


Lucky Loser

by purplemoonabove



Series: "School Girl"'s Bet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, JuLance Challenge 2019, JuLance Day 14, Lost Bet, M/M, Other, School Uniform, This might be fun for Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: JuLance Day 14: High School AU — Lance lost a bet against Pidge. Now, he has to wear a school girl's uniform. And have to show it off to Keith. Not his daySEQUEL POSTED: BACKFIRE





	Lucky Loser

“I hate this. I hate this so much.” 

“Complain all you want. You’re still doing this.” Lance turned over to the green gremlin, showing off her satisfied smirk. Oh, how he wished he could blast that smirk off. 

“How did you even find this?” Like anyone would leave _this_ around! 

“I got my connections,” she answered, and left it at that. 

Lance should have seen this coming. It was just a bet, so simple to win off! He could have declined it right there and then, moving on afterwards – that is, if he didn’t know what the loser would get in the end. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Pidge somehow succeeded on making sure it happens. Hunk knew of it, and kept warning Lance to stay out of it. He’s such a good friend, he was a damn fool to not listen. Oh, how the tables have turn. 

He adjusted the hem at his waist, lifting it up before crossing his arms, grumbling. He just had to lose. And he was so close! The damned stars were practically mocking him, damaging his pride. 

“I hate this. I hate this so much,” he repeated, the words still bare meaning. “I’m gonna get you, gremlin. You’re gonna pay for sure!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say,” she responded, nonchalantly before her excitement came back on, crumbling his glare. “Now, let’s go!” 

Pidge used all her strength – and patience – on pushing the reluctant blue paladin out of the room. Before he could get the chance, she quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, and starting dragging the struggling guy down the hallway. Due to that, time was wasting and it was getting on Pidge’s nerves. But, not in the same level as Lance. 

He was _dead serious_ on getting back at Pidge. 

After what felt like hours of dragging (only been a few minutes), the two went around a corner, and there was Hunk, looking worried over to them as he stood near the door. Lance tensed up at the sight, while Pidge smirked widely. 

“Well?” She then whispered when close to him. 

“He’s in there. Just reading. No one else but him,” Hunk answered before looking up at the annoyed and anxious Lance. “You look good,” he tried to encouraged, but it wasn’t enough for Lance. Although, at least he knew someone felt bad for him. 

“I won’t do this!” Lance blurted out, still a whisper as the two. His glare fought with Pidge’s when she turned around. 

“You can, and you will. You are not backing out now. _Not on my watch!_ ” Before he could argue back, too quick for him to focus, Pidge immediately had her hand scanned on the scanner, opening the door, and shoved the startled Lance into the room. His feet stuttered on balance while the door shut behind him. Once back on, Lance turned back to it, glaring dramatically with clenching fists and gritting teeth. 

The sound of a fluttering paper stopped him before he got the chance to shout out his anger. Within seconds, his heart raced into a panic as he slowly turned back around. His tensed body relaxed a tad, seeing that the _mullet_ was faced at him. The red paladin, Keith, sat on one of the couches and reading one of his books, his fingerless gloved hand turning a page. He was completely focused, unaware of the panicking blue paladin, pinning himself against the door with his arms planting on the walls at its sides. 

He’ll never hear the end of it. The mocking, the teasing, the mentions, the gestures to remind him, anything Keith would do to remind him of his embarrassment was going to be his end. He could take it if it came from Pidge and Hunk, mostly the gremlin, but Keith was a whole ‘nother story. True that he was no social butterfly and more of a loner, his thing Pidge pointed out, but... it’s Keith we’re talking about here! His longtime rival since the garrison, his current fellow paladin with Voltron... and his maybe, sort of, kind of, somewhat crush...? 

Don’t get him wrong; if Allura saw him like this, he would die right there and then before the Galra could have the chance during an attack. However, in an odd way within his mind, it would kill him further for Keith on seeing him like this. 

The loser of the bet had to wear a Japanese navy-blue school girl uniform with a red ribbon, tied and tucked underneath the collar. Along with it was knee-length white socks with white nurse sneaks. Seriously, where did Pidge find these clothes?! 

Another page was turned, bringing Lance out from space (no pun intended). Keith still haven’t noticed a pair of blue eyes, staring direct at his mullet as he read. What was he doing? This was too embarrassing for him to handle. He couldn’t do this, he just can’t— 

Lance thanked his instincts on holding back a yelp when his left thigh suddenly vibrated. Realizing it was his phone, and thankfully on vibrate, he took it out from the skirt pocket and opened it. Obviously, it was a text from Pidge. 

_Stop being a wuss and get to it!_

What was she, a mind reader? Or, was she and Hunk pressed their ears against the door, ear dropping for something? As tempting as it was to hit the door, startling them and Keith, that wasn’t on his mind right now. Actually, nothing was on his mind as the wheels inside was turning... 

His blue eyes looked over to the mullet, and put his phone back into the pocket. 

With a deep breath and a rolling of his shoulders, he then put on his famous smirk and soon walked over, a sway done in every step. The closer he got to Keith, the higher his confidence was rising. He then finally stood in front of him, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the still reading Keith. He doesn’t even notice the figure in front of him... 

Oh, this just won’t do. 

Two fingers out, they held the spine, front and back. Indigo-ish purple eyes broke away from the next typed word to the tan fingers. His eyes stayed in place as the fingers pushed the book aside, still being held. His black eyebrows then scrunched in confusion at the sight of the uniform. 

“How’d you doing...” 

The eyebrows then shot up, touching the hairline. The pale head quickly moved up, the eyes widening along with Lance’s smirk. 

“Samurai~?” He _freaking purred_. 

The sound of the book, plopping on the couch and out of Keith’s now open grasp, and the sight of pink blooming on the pale cheeks fueled Lance’s pride. This might be fun, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel. I enjoyed this as much as you did :)


End file.
